sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ήπαρ
Ήπαρ Liver, συκώτι Είναι ένας αδένας του ανθρώπινου σώματος. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "ἧπαρ" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λατινική λέξη iecur/jecur (= συκώτι) και την σανσκριτική 'yɑkṛ(-t). Η ρίζα της λέξης ἧπαρ είναι *hēkʷṛ(-t) η οποία ανάγεται στην πρώτο-ινδοευρωπαϊκή ρίζα *yēkʷṛt.' Εισαγωγή Το ήπαρ ή συκώτι είναι ένα ζωτικό Βιολογικό Όργανο που διαθέτουν τα σπονδυλωτά, καθώς και κάποια άλλα ζώα. Έχει ένα ευρύ φάσμα λειτουργιών στο οποίο περιλαμβάνεται *η αποτοξίνωση, *η σύνθεση πρωτεϊνών και *η παραγωγή βιοχημικών ουσιών απαραίτητων για την πέψη των τροφών. Το ήπαρ είναι απαραίτητο για τη ζωή. Επί του παρόντος δεν έχει ανευρεθεί τρόπος αντιστάθμισης των λειτουργιών του, σε περίπτωση πλήρους απουσίας του σε βάθος χρόνου, παρ' όλο που η αιμοκάθαρση ήπατος μπορεί να συνεισφέρει για ένα μικρό διάστημα. Το όργανο αυτό παίζει κυρίαρχο ρόλο στο μεταβολισμό και επιτελεί πολλές λειτουργίες του οργανισμού, μεταξύ άλλων την αποθήκευση γλυκογόνου, καταστροφή ερυθροκυττάρων, σύνθεση των πρωτεϊνών του πλάσματος, παραγωγή ορμονών και απομάκρυνση των τοξικών ουσιών από το σώμα, είτε είναι εξωγενείς είτε είναι παράγωγα του μεταβολισμού. Βρίσκεται κάτω από το διάφραγμα, στο δεξιό και άνω μέρος της κοιλίας, που ονομάζεται δεξιό υποχόνδριο, και επεκτείνεται και στο κεντρικό και άνω μέρος της κοιλιάς, που ονομάζεται επιγάστριο. Παράγει τη χολή, ένα αλκαλικό μίγμα, που αποδομεί μικρά και περίπλοκα μόρια, πολλά από τα οποία είναι αναγκαία για της φυσιολογικές ζωτικές λειτουργίες. Ανατομία Το ήπαρ είναι ένα όργανο χρώματος κοκκινωπού καφέ, με τέσσερις λοβούς, διαφορετικού μεγέθους και σχήματος. Το ανθρώπινο ήπαρ φυσιολογικά έχει βάρος 1.4–1.6 kg (3.1–3.5 lb), και αποτελεί περίπου το 2% του συνολικού βάρους του σώματος. Καταλαμβάνει ολόκληρο το δεξιό υποχόνδριο, τμήμα του ιδίως επιγαστρίου καθώς επίσης και τμήματα του αριστερού υποχονδρίου. Το σχήμα του μοιάζει με σφήνα με τη βάση προς τα δεξιά και την κορυφή προς τα αριστερά. Διακρίνονται 3 χείλη (πρόσθιο, δεξιό και αριστερό) και 3 επιφάνειες (άνω, κάτω και οπίσθια). Στην κάτω επιφάνεια του ήπατος υπάρχουν οι πύλες δια των οποίων εισέρχονται η πυλαία φλέβα και η ηπατική αρτηρία και εξέρχεται ο χοληδόχος πόρος. Η ηπατική αρτηρία μεταφέρει αίμα από την αορτή, ενώ η πυλαία φλέβα μεταφέρει αίμα, που περιέχει θρεπτικά συστατικά προϊόντα της πέψης, από όλο το Γαστρεντερικό σωλήνα, και επίσης από το σπλήνα και το πάγκρεας. Αυτά τα αγγεία διαιρούνται σε τριχοειδή και καθένα από αυτά καταλήγει σε ένα λόβιο. Κάθε λόβιο αποτελείται από εκατομμύρια ηπατοκύτταρα, που είναι τα κύρια λειτουργικά κύτταρα του ήπατος. Στην κάτω επιφάνεια του δεξιού λοβού υπάρχει ο κυστικός βόθρος με τη χοληδόχο κύστη καθώς επίσης και διάφορα εντυπώματα που σχηματίζονται από πιέσεις των πέριξ σπλάγχνων. Αγγείωση Το ήπαρ έχει διπλή αιματική παροχή, από την πυλαία φλέβα και από την ηπατική αρτηρία. Η πυλαία φλέβα, που παρέχει περίπου το 75% της αιματικής παροχής στο ήπαρ, μεταφέρει φλεβικό αίμα από το σπλήνα, από το γαστρεντερικό σωλήνα και τα επιμέρους όργανα που το αποτελούν. Η ηπατική αρτηρία συνεισφέρει το υπόλοιπο 25% της αιματικής παροχής και μεταφέρει αρτηριακό αίμα στο ήπαρ. Οξυγόνο παρέχεται και από τις 2 πηγές αιμάτωσης. Οι απαιτήσεις σε οξυγόνο καλύπτονται περίπου εξ ημισίας από την πυλαία φλέβα και την ηπατική αρτηρία. Το αίμα περνά διαμέσου των κολποειδών τριχοειδών και διοχετεύεται στο κεντρικό φλεβίδιο κάθε λοβίου. Τα κεντρικά φλεβίδια ενώνονται σε ηπατικές φλέβες, οι οποίες και εγκαταλείπουν το ήπαρ. Χοληφόρο σύστημα Ο όρος Χοληφόρο Δέντρο οφείλεται στις διακλαδώσεις σαν δέντρου των χοληφόρων οδών. Η χολή που παράγεται στο ήπαρ, συλλέγεται στα χοληφόρα σωληνάρια, τα οποία συνενώνονται για να σχηματίσουν τους χοληφόρους πόρους. Μέσα στο ήπαρ αυτοί οι πόροι ονομάζονται ενδοηπατικοί χοληφόροι πόροι, ενώ όταν εξέλθουν από αυτό αναφέρονται ως εξωηπατικοί. Οι ενδοηπατικοί πόροι τελικά αποχετεύονται στο δεξιό και αριστερό ηπατικό πόρο, οι οποίοι συνενώνονται για να σχηματίσουν τον κοινό ηπατικό πόρο. Ο κυστικός πόρος από τη χοληδόχο κύστη συμβάλλει με τον κοινό ηπατικό για να σχηματίσει τον κοινό χοληδόχο πόρο. Η χολή είναι δυνατόν είτε να αποχετευτεί κατευθείαν στο δωδεκαδάκτυλο μέσω του κοινού χοληδόχου πόρου είτε να αποθηκευτεί προσωρινά στη χοληδόχο κύστη μέσω του κυστικού πόρου. Ο κοινός χοληδόχος πόρος και ο παγκρεατικός πόρος εκβάλλουν μαζί στο δεύτερο τμήμα του δωδεκαδάκτυλου, στο φύμα του Vater. Επιφανειακή ανατομική Περιτοναϊκοί σύνδεσμοι Εκτός από ένα τμήμα που έρχεται σε άμεση επαφή με το διάφραγμα (την αποκαλούμενη γυμνή περιοχή), το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του ήπατος περιβάλλεται από περιτόναιο, μια λεπτή, διπλή μεμβράνη, που αποτρέπει την τριβή με τα άλλα όργανα. Το περιτόναιο αναδιπλώνεται για να σχηματίσει το δρεπανοειδή σύνδεσμο και το δεξί και αριστερό τριγωνικό σύνδεσμο του ήπατος. Αυτοί οι σύνδεσμοι δε σχετίζονται σε καμία περίπτωση με τους αληθείς ανατομικούς συνδέσμους των αρθρώσεων και ουσιαστικά δεν έχουν λειτουργική σημασία, αλλά αποτελούν εύκολα αναγνωρίσιμα ανατομικά όρια. Εξαίρεση αποτελεί ο δρεπανοειδής σύνδεσμος, που συνδέει το ήπαρ με το οπίσθιο τμήμα του πρόσθιου κοιλιακού τοιχώματος. Λοβοί Παραδοσιακά η μακροσκοπική ανατομική διαιρεί το ήπαρ σε τέσσερις λοβούς βασιζόμενη στα επιφανειακά χαρακτηριστικά. Ο δρεπανοειδής σύνδεσμος είναι ορατός από την πρόσθια επιφάνεια του ήπατος. Αυτός χωρίζει το ήπαρ σε δεξί και αριστερό ανατομικό λοβό. Αν ανασπασθεί το ήπαρ, για να αποκαλυφθεί η οπίσθια επιφάνεια του, παρατηρούνται άλλοι δύο λοβοί μεταξύ στον δεξιό και τον αριστερό. Αυτοί είναι ο κερκοφόρος (προς τα άνω) και ο τετράπλευρος (προς τα κάτω). Στην οπίσθια επιφάνεια οι λοβοί διαχωρίζονται από τον φλεβώδη σύνδεσμο και το στρογγύλο σύνδεσμο του ήπατος (αριστερά βρίσκεται ο αριστερός λοβός), η εγκάρσια σχισμή (ή πύλη του ήπατος) χωρίζει τον κερκοφόρο από τον τετράπλευρο λοβό και η δεξιά οβελιαία αύλακα, που υποδέχεται τη διερχόμενη κάτω κοίλη φλέβα, χωρίζει αυτούς τους δύο λοβούς από τον δεξιό λοβό του ήπατος. Κάθε λοβός αποτελείται από λόβια, από το κέντρο των οποίων διέρχεται μια φλέβα που καταλήγει στις ηπατικές φλέβες, και μεταφέρει το αίμα έξω από το ήπαρ. Στην επιφάνεια των λοβίων διέρχονται χοληφόρα, φλέβες και αρτηρίες που μεταφέρουν υγρά από και προς αυτά. Λειτουργική ανατομική Η κεντρική περιοχή του ήπατος, από όπου εισέρχονται η πυλαία φλέβα και η ηπατική αρτηρία και εξέρχεται ο κοινός ηπατικός πόρος, ονομάζεται πύλη του ήπατος (hilum ή porta hepatis). Ο ηπατικός πόρος, η αρτηρία και η φλέβα χωρίζονται σε δεξιό και αριστερό κλάδο και τα τμήματα του ήπατος που δέχονται αυτούς τους κλάδους συνιστούν τον δεξιό και αριστερό λοβό του ήπατος αντίστοιχα. Οι λειτουργικοί λοβοί χωρίζονται από ένα νοητό επίπεδο που ενώνει την κοίτη της χοληδόχου κύστης με την κάτω κοίλη φλέβα. Το επίπεδο αυτό χωρίζει το ήπαρ σε αληθή δεξιό και αριστερό λοβό. Οι δύο λοβοί οριοθετούνται επίσης από τη μέση ηπατική φλέβα. Ο δεξιός λοβός διαιρείται περαιτέρω σε πρόσθιο (δεξιό πλάγιο) και οπίσθιο (δεξιό παράμεσο) τμήμα από τη δεξιά ηπατική φλέβα. Ο αριστερός λοβός διαιρείται σε μέσο (αριστερό παράμεσο) και πλάγιο (αριστερό πλάγιο) τμήμα από την αριστερή ηπατική φλέβα. Το μέσο τμήμα ονομάζεται επίσης τετράπλευρος λοβός. Στο ευρέως χρησιμοποιούμενο σύστημα κατά Couinaud (ή γαλλικό) οι λειτουργικοί λοβοί χωρίζονται περαιτέρω σε ένα σύνολο οχτώ τμημάτων. Ο κερκοφόρος λοβός αποτελεί μια ξεχωριστή δομή που δέχεται αίμα και από τους δύο αγγειακούς κλάδους, δεξιό και αριστερό. Στα άλλα ζώα Το ήπαρ συναντάται σε όλα τα σπονδυλωτά και αποτελεί το μεγαλύτερο εσωτερικό όργανο. Το σχήμα του ποικίλει σημαντικα από είδος σε είδος και καθορίζεται σε μεγάλο βαθμό από το σχήμα και τη διάταξη των πέριξ οργάνων. Παρ' όλα αυτά στα περισσότερα είδη διαχωρίζεται σε αριστερό και δεξιό λοβό. Εξαίρεση σε αυτόν τον γενικό κανόνα αποτελούν τα φίδια, στα οποία το σχήμα τους απαιτεί μια απλή μορφή σαν τσιγάρο. Η εσωτερική δομή του ήπατος είναι κοινή γενικά σε όλα τα σπονδυλωτά. Στον αμφίοξο (Amphioxus), ένα πρώιμο χορδωτό (κεφαλοχορδωτό), ανευρίσκεται ένα όργανο που σχετίζεται με το γαστρεντερικό σύστημα και αναφέρεται ως ήπαρ. Αυτό το όργανο, όμως, είναι ένας εξωκρινής αδένας ενζύμων και όχι ένα όργανο μεταβολισμού και άρα δεν είναι ξεκάθαρο κατά πόσο είναι αληθώς ομόλογο με το ήπαρ των σπονδυλωτών. Φυσιολογία Οι διάφορες λειτουργίες του ήπατος διεκπεραιώνονται από τα ηπατοκύτταρα. Προς το παρόν δε έχει κατασκευαστεί τεχνητό όργανο ή συσκευή ικανή να υποκαταστήσει όλες τις λειτουργίες του ήπατος. Κάποιες λειτουργίες υποκαθιστά η αιμοκάθαρση ήπατος, μια πειραματική θεραπεία για την ηπατική ανεπάρκεια. Σύνθεση * Ένα μεγάλο μέρος της σύνθεσης των αμινοξέων * Το ήπαρ αναλαμβάνει διάφορους ρόλους στο μεταβολισμό των υδατανθράκων: ** Γλυκονεογένεση (σύνθεση γλυκόζης από συγκελριμένα αμινοξέα, γαλακτικό οξύ ή γλυκερόλη) ** Γλυκογονόλυση (η αποδόμηση του γλυκογόνου σε γλυκόζη) ** Γλυκογονογένεση ( η σύνθεση γλυκογόνου από γλυκόζη) * Το ήπαρ είναι ο ακρογωνιαίος λίθος στο μεταβολισμό των πρωτεϊνών (σύνθεση και αποδόμηση) * Το ήπαρ επίσης έχει ρόλο στο μεταβολισμό των λιπιδίων: ** Σύνθεση χοληστερόλης ** Λιπογένεση (η παραγωγή των τριγλυκεριδίων) * Το ήπαρ συνθέτει τους παράγοντες πήξης Ι (ινωδογόνο), ΙΙ (προθρομβίνη), V, VII, IX, X και ΧΙ, όπως και την πρωτεΐνη C, S και αντιθρομβίνη. * Το 1ο τρίμηνο της εμβρυϊκής ζωής η κύρια θέση παραγωγής ερυθροκυττάρων. Περί την 32η εβδομάδα της κύησης ο μυελός των οστών αναλαμβάνει σχεδόν αποκλειστικά αυτή τη διεργασία. * Το ήπαρ παράγει και εκκρίνει χολή (ένα κιτρινωπό υγρό), που απαιτείται για την γαλακτωματοποίηση του λίπους. Ένα μέρος της χολής παροχετεύεται απευθείας στο δωδεκαδάκτυλο, ενώ το υπόλοιπο αποθηκεύεται προσωρινά στη χοληδόχο κύστη. * Το ήπαρ επίσης παράγει τον ινσουλινόμορφο αυξητικό παράγοντα 1 (IGF-1), μια πολυπεπτιδική πρωτεϊνική ορμόνη που παίζει σημαντικό ρόλο στην σωματική αύξηση στα παιδιά και συνεχίζει να έχει αναβολική δράση στους ενήλικες. * Το ήπαρ είναι μια σημαντική θέση παραγωγής θρομβοποιητίνης. Η θρομβοποιητίνη είναι μια γλυκοπρωτεϊνική ορμόνη που ρυθμίζει την παραγωγή αιμοπεταλίων από το μυελό των οστών. Αποδόμηση * Αποδόμηση ινσουλίνης και άλλων ορμονών * Στο ήπαρ γίνεται η γλυκουρονίδωση της χολερυθρίνης, διευκολύνοντας την έκκρισή της με τη χολή. * Το ήπαρ αποδομεί ή τροποποιεί τοξικές ουσίες (π.χ. μέσω μεθυλίωσης), όπως επίσης και την πλειονότητα των φαρμακευτικών προϊόντων. * Το ήπαρ μετατρέπει την αμμωνία σε ουρία. Άλλες λειτουργίες * Το ήπαρ αποθηκεύει ένα πλήθος ουσιών, συμπεραλαμβανομένων της γλυκόζης (με μορφή γλυκογόνου), βιταμίνη Α (απόθεμα για 1-2 έτη), βιταμίνη D (για 1-4 μήνες), βιταμίνη Β12 (για 1-3 έτη), σίδηρο και χαλκό. * Το ήπαρ έχει επίσης ρόλο στο Ανοσοποιητικό Σύστημα, καθώς το δικτυοενδοθηλιακό σύστημά του περιλαμβάνει πολλά ανοσοϊκανά κύτταρα, που λειτουργούν σαν κόσκινο για αντιγόνα, που μεταφέρονται μέσω της πυλαίας κυκλοφορίας. * Το ήπαρ συνθέτει αλβουμίνη, το κύριο ωσμωτικό συστατικό του πλάσματος του αίματος. * Συνθέτει αγγειοτενσινογόνο, μια ορμόνη υπεύθυνη για την αύξηση της αρτηριακής πίεσης, όταν ενεργοποιείται από τη ρενίνη, ένα ένζυμο που απελευθερώνεται όταν οι νεφροί ανιχνεύουν ελαττωμένη Αρτηριακή Πίεση. Παθολογία Το ήπαρ υποστηρίζει σχεδόν κάθε όργανο του σώματος και είναι απαραίτητο για τη ζωή. Εξ' αιτίας της στρατηγικής του θέσης και τις πολυδιάστατες λειτουργίες του, το ήπαρ είναι επίσης ευάλωτο σε πολλές παθήσεις.Cirrhosis Overview National Digestive Diseases Information Clearinghouse. Retrieved on 2010-01-22 Τα πιο συχνά νοσήματα είναι: λοιμώξεις, όπως ηπατίτιδα Α, ηπατίτιδα Β, C, E, αλκοολική νόσος, λιπώδες ήπαρ, κίρρωση, καρκίνο, φαρμακευτική βλάβη (ειδικά από ακεταμινοφαίνη, επίσης γνωστή ως παρακεταμόλη, και αντικαρκινικά φάρμακα) Πολλές ασθένειες του ήπατος συνοδεύονται από ίκτερο, που προκαλείται από αυξημένα επίπεδα χολερυθρίνης. Η χολερυθρίνη σχηματίζεται κατά την αποδόμηση της αιμοσφαιρίνης γερασμένων ερυθρών αιμοσφαιρίων. Φυσιολογικά, το ήπαρ απομακρύνει τη χολερυθρίνη από την κυκλοφορία και την αποβάλλει μέσω έκκρισης με τη χολή. Υπάρχουν επίσης πολλές παιδιατρικές νόσοι του ήπατος, όπως η ατρησία των χοληφόρων, η ανεπάρκεια α1-αντιθρυψίνης, το σύνδρομο Alagille, η προϊούσα οικογενής ενδοηπατική χολόσταση και η ιστιοκύττωση από κύτταρα Langerhans. Νοσήματα που παρεμβαίνουν στη λειτουργία του ήπατος οδηγούν σε διαταραχή αυτών των διεργασιών. Παρ' όλα αυτά το ήπαρ έχει αυξημένη ικανότητα αναγέννησης και μεγάλες εφεδρείες. Στις περισσότερες περιπτώσεις εμφανίζονται συμπτώματα μόνο μετά από εκτεταμένη καταστροφή του ηπατικού παρεγχύματος. Οι παθήσεις του ήπατος διαγιγνώσκονται με εξετάσεις της ηπατικής λειτουργίας, όπως η μέτρηση των ενζυμων SGOT (glutamic oxaloacetic transaminase) και SGPT (glutamic oxaloacetic transaminase), η γ-GT (γ-γλουταμυλοτρανσφεράση), η LDH (γαλακτική δευδρογονάση), η άμεση κ έμμεση χολερυθρίνη του πλάσματος, καθώς και η παραγωγή πρωτεϊνών οξείας φάσης. Συμπτωματολογία Τα κλασσικά συμπτώματα ηπατικής βλάβης είναι τα εξής: * Αποχρωματισμός των κοπράνων, όταν απουσιάζει η κοπροχολίνη από τα κόπρανα. Η κοπροχολίνη προέρχεται από το μεταβολισμό της χολερυθρίνης στο ήπαρ. * Σκούρα ούρα, όταν αποβάλλεται χολερυθρίνη με τα ούρα. * Ίκτερος (παρουσία κιτρινωπού χρώματος στο δέρμα και τους οφθαλμούς). Αυτό συμβαίνει όταν η χολερυθρίνη εναποτίθεται στο δέρμα, προκαλώντας επίμονο κνησμό. Ο κνησμός είναι το συχνότερο ενόχλημα στους ασθενείς με ηπατική ανεπάρκεια. Συχνά δεν είναι δυνατόν να ανακουφισθεί με φάρμακα. * Ασκίτης, οίδημα σφυρών και κάτω άκρων, εξαιτίας της αδυναμίας του ήπατος να παράγει αλβουμίνη. * Εξεσημασμένη κόπωση, που οφείλεται σε έλλειψη θρεπτικών συστατικών, μετάλλων και βιταμινών. * Εκχυμώσεις και αιμορραγική διάθεση είναι ακόμα μερικά χαρακτηριστικά της ηπατικής νόσου. Το ήπαρ παράγει ουσίες που βοηθούν στην αποτροπή της αιμορραγίας. Σε έκπτωση της ηπατικής λειτουργίας αυτοί οι παράγοντες απουσιάζουν και μπορεί να προκληθεί σοβαρή αιμορραγία.Extraintestinal Complications: Liver Disease Crohn's & Colitis Foundation of America. Retrieved on 2010-01-22 Διάγνωση Η διάγνωση της ηπατικής βλάβης γίνεται με εξετάσεις αίματος. Οι λειτουργικές δοκιμασίες του ήπατος μπορούν να εντοπίσουν εύκολα την έκταση της ηπατικής βλάβης. Αν υπάρχει υποψία λοίμωξης τότε γίνονται διάφορες ορολογικές δοκιμασίες. Μερικές φορές μπορεί να χρειαστεί η διενέργεια υπερηχογραφήματος ή αξονικής τομογραφίας για την απεικόνιση του ήπατος. Η κλινική εξέταση του ήπατος δεν είναι ακριβής στη διαπίστωση της έκτασης της ηπατικής βλάβης. Μπορεί μόνο να αναδείξει ευαισθησία κατά την ψηλάφηση ή αύξηση του μεγέθους του, αλλά σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις θα απαιτηθεί κάποιας μορφής ακτινολογικός έλεγχος.Liver Information HealthLine. Retrieved on 2010-01-22 Βιοψία Η ιδανική μέθοδος για την διάγνωση της ηπατικής βλάβης είναι η βιοψία. Βιοψία δεν απαιτείται σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις, αλλά μπορεί να χρειαστεί όταν το αίτιο είναι άγνωστο. Εισάγεται μία βελόνη βιοψίας ακριβώς κάτω από το θώρακα και λαμβάνεται τεμάχιο ηπατικού ιστού. Ο ιστός αποστέλλεται στο εργαστήριο, όπου εξετάζεται στο μικροσκόπιο. Μερικές φορές μπορεί να χρειαστεί η συνδρομή ακτινολόγου ώστε η βιοψία να γίνει υπό υπερηχογραφικό έλεγχο.Liver.. The largest gland in the body MedicineNet. Retrieved on 2010-01-22 Αναγέννηση Το ήπαρ είναι το μοναδικό εσωτερικό όργανο του ανθρωπίνου σώματος που έχει την ικανότητα φυσικής αναγέννησης ελλείποντος ιστού. Αρκεί μόνο το 25% του ηπατικού ιστού για να αναγεννηθεί το πλήρες ήπαρ. Παρ' όλ' αυτά, αυτό δεν αποτελεί αληθή αναγέννηση αλλά μάλλον αντιρροπιστική ανάπτυξη. Οι λοβοί που έχουν αφαιρεθεί δεν αναπτύσσονται ξανά και η αναγέννηση του ήπατος αφορά την αποκατάσταση της λειτουργίας του και όχι της φυσιολογικής του δομής. Αυτό έρχεται σε αντίθεση με την αληθή αναγέννηση, όπου αποκαθίστανται τόσο η λειτουργικότητα όσο και η μορφή. Κυρίως, αυτό οφείλεται στα ηπατοκύτταρα, τα οποία επανεισάγονται στον κυτταρικό κύκλο, δηλαδή μεταπίπτουν από την ανενεργή Go φάση του κύκλου στην G1 φάση και υφίστανται μίτωση. Η διαδικασία αυτή ενεργοποιείται από τους p75 υποδοχείς. Υπάρχουν επίσης ενδείξεις για κάποια διδύναμα βλαστικά κύτταρα, που ονομάζονται πρόδρομα ηπατικά κύτταρα, και πιστεύεται ότι βρίσκονται στους πόρους του Hering. Αυτά τα κύτταρα μπορούν να διαφοροποιηθούν είτε σε ηπατοκύτταρα είτε σε χολαγγειοκύτταρα (τα κύτταρα που επενδύουν του χοληφόρους πόρους). Οι επιστημονικές και ιατρικές μελέτες σχετικά με την αναγεννητική ικανότητα του ήπατος συχνά αναφέρονται στον Έλληνα Τιτάνα Προμηθέα, ο οποίος, κατά το μύθο, είχε αλυσσοδεθεί σε έναν βράχο στον Καύκασο, όπου κάθε ημέρα ένας αετός καταβρόχθιζε το ήπαρ του, ενώ αυτό ανακτούσε το μέγεθός του κάθε νύκτα. Μερικοί θεωρούν ότι ο μύθος δείχνει ότι οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες γνώριζαν για την αξιοσημείωτη ικανότητα του ήπατος να αυτό-αποκαθίσταται, ωστόσο η άποψη αυτή δέχεται αμφισβητήσεις.An argument for the ancient Greek’s knowing about liver regeneration is provided by Chen T and Chen P (1994). "The Myth of Prometheus and the Liver". Journal of the Royal Society of Medicine 87(12): 754-755. A counterargument is provided by Power C and Rasko J (2008). "Whither Prometheus' Liver? Greek Myth and the Science of Regeneration". Annals of Internal Medicine 149(6): 421-426. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηπατολόγοι Ελλάδας * Σπλήνας * Πάγκρεας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Ήπαρ (συκώτι), εικόνες αξονικής τομογραφίας και διάφορες παθήσεις - CT Cases.net *[ ] Category: Αδένες category: Πεπτικό Σύστημα Category: Ανοσοποιητικό Σύστημα Category: Ενδοκρινικό Σύστημα Category: Ενδοκρινολογία